1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a hinge mounting device, particularly for a furniture door, and including a mounting plate securable to a furniture element and a hinge arm with links mounted on the mounting plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore hinge arms have been secured either directly to a mounting plate by means of counteracting fixing screws, or were fixed onto a slide piece that slidably fitted into guides of the mounting plate and that was then secured to the mounting plate, e.g., also by a fixing screw.
These hinge mounting devices have the advantage that the mounting plate may be screwed onto the furniture element without the necessity of the other furniture element, in most cases the door, being held.
Later when the door is mounted, the hinge arm which is connected to the hinge casing, the latter being fitted into a respective bore of the door, is secured to the mounting plate.
Still however, the mounting and fixing of the hinge arm on the mounting plate while carrying the door requires considerable skill, and in many cases two people to achieve.
Another requirement of such hinge mounting devices is that the hinge mounting device allow an adjustment of the hinge and the door when the hinge arm is already mounted on the mounting plate. The necessity of adjustment possibilities in the direction of the depth of the furniture and of the amount of the gap between the door and adjacent furniture panel are due to inaccuracies that may occur while drilling the bores for the hinge casing or for the screws that hold the mounting plate.